My Perfect Girl
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] "Jangan berkecil hati, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, kau tetap terlihat cantik di mataku.." (Kim Kai to Park Kyungsoo) Fanfict KaiSoo/Genderswitch (Fanfict collab KazekageLaxy & Beby Vee)
1. Chapter 1

**KazekageLaxy x Beby Vee**

 **KAISOO Fanfiction**

 **Summary :** _ **"Jangan berkecil hati, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, kau tetap terlihat cantik di mataku.."**_ **(Kim Kai)**

 **Kaisoo/GS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Kyungsoo merengut begitu mendapati mobil BMW kakaknya melesat dari arah garasi menuju jalanan ditengah malam. Gadis yang berdiri di atas balkon itu lantas berlari memasuki kamarnya, mengambil jaket tebal serta _beanie_ untuk menutupi kepalanya. Setelahnya dia mengendap-ngendap turun dari lantai atas melewati ruang tengah yang gelap gulita. Orang tuanya pasti sudah tertidur. Gadis manis itu lalu menghela nafas saat sudah berdiri diluar gerbang rumahnya, menarik nafas panjang dan dengan yakin menyusul kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan tol bandara Incheon utara ditengah malam nampak ramai oleh deruan mesin, berderet-deret mobil mewah berjejer dengan sombong, menyanjung si pemilik yang terlihat pongak memamerkan kekayaannya bersama wanita berbaju luar biasa sexy disebelahnya.

 _Bruum!_

Sebuah Hyundai merah datang, melintas dengan sombong, saat pemilik mobil mahal itu keluar, semua pasang mata nampak tak berkedip menatapnya. Beberapa wanita meneguk liur, kemudian dengan penampilan sensual mulai mendekat, mencoba menggodanya.

Dia adalah _bintangnya jalanan_. Namanya Kai, duplikat Arion yang Tuhan ciptakan dengan begitu sempurna. Dengan rahang kokoh yang menopang wajah rupawan serta mata kelam tajamnya tersebut, semua gadis akan tunduk untuk menyerahkan diri. _Well_ , tentu saja sebagai pewaris tunggal St. Seoul, rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul tersebut, Kai pantas mendapatkan segala macam pujian.

Dan malam ini, seperti kegemarannya, lelaki itu akan melaju dijalanan mengalahkan orang-orang yang menantangnya. Tidak peduli siapapun itu.

"Siapa lawanku malam ini?"

"Park Chanyeol. Ketua dari _geng_ sebelah." Hui, pria berambut coklat itu berkata dengan santai, menghitung hasil uang taruhannya malam ini. Sementara Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, _Chanyeol atau siapapun itu_ dia tidak akan peduli. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan gelar _'bintang jalanannya'_ sampai kapanpun. Kai menyulut batang rokok yang Hui berikan, mengernyit saat beberapa gadis mulai mendekatinya dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menarik perhatiannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai, menarik salah satu dari wanita tersebut, yang memiliki dada paling besar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jisoo." Gadis itu menjawab dengan kemayu, membuat beberapa gadis yang diabaikan oleh Kai mendecih. Lelaki tan itu lalu merangkulkan lengannya dibahu si gadis dengan santai.

"Oke, kau menemaniku malam ini." Jisoo memekik tertahan, kemudian dengan agresif semakin merapat pada Kai. Hui yang melihat itu hanya mendengus, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah temannya itu.

Tak lama, sebuah BMW silver memasuki arena dan sosok Chanyeol keluar dengan begitu tampan, membuat beberapa gadis meliriknya penuh minat. Namun lelaki itu tidak peduli, dia mendekati Kai dengan wajah yang datarnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kai?" Chanyeol melirik dengan tajam, membuat Kai menyeringai.

"Kau sudah siap melawanku _eh_?"

Chanyeol mendecih, melirik sekilas pada Jisoo sebelum kembali mengalihkan fokus pada Kai.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Kai membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjak dengan ujung sepatu mahalnya, melepas rangkulan Jisoo dan menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Tentu."

Lintasan sudah disiapkan, kedua lelaki itu sudah memasuki mobil masing-masing, mesin menderu-deru dengan tertahan saat rem diinjak dengan begitu kuat. Chanyeol melirik Kai sekilas sebelum menaikkan kaca mobilnya, memandang fokus kedepan. Jisoo, _wanita pilihan_ Kai malam ini bergerak ketengah-tengah lintasan, berdiri seperti super model dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Kalian siap?" Deruan mesin sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Satu.._ " Gadis itu mulai menghitung mundur sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

" _Dua.._ "

 _Brrum!_

" _Ti–_ "

"HENTIKAN!" Perkataan Jisoo terhenti saat suara melengking itu terdengar. Sontak semua orang menatap kaget pada seorang gadis betubuh mungil yang sudah berdiri ditengah lintasan sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Kai menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit sementara Chanyeol nampak membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Kyungsoo?" Gumamnya dengan tidak percaya. Dengan cepat lelaki itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian berjalan keluar mendekati _adiknya_ tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria itu menggeram rendah, menarik Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini hah?"

"Oppa–"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar amarah Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan salah, namun dia hanya tidak ingin kakaknya balapan lagi.

"A–aku hanya tidak ingin Oppa balapan lagi. Aku ingin Oppa pulang." Gadis itu mencicit dengan takut. Kai yang melihat itu lantas keluar dari mobil, berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya.

" _Wow,_ drama apakah ini?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap lelaki _blonde_ yang menatap kearah kakaknya sebelum menjatuhkan fokus pada dirinya. Gadis itu mengedip sekali, sejenak bergumam mengagumi betapa si blonde ini mengingatkannya dengan sosok tampan _Haru_ _Glory_ , tokoh favoritnya di komik _Rave Master_.

"Kau mengajak wanita? Ah, mungkin kita bisa balapan dengan gadis didalam mobil." Chanyeol menggeram kembali, lantas menarik tangan Kyungsoo mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Kita tunda balapan malam ini." Putusnya, menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari sana namun Kai menahannya.

"Ah, hanya karna gadismu itu kau batal melawanku?" Chanyeol terhenti, melirik tajam pada Kai.

"Mungkin lain kali." Kemudian berlalu setelah membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kai terus memperhatikan, menatap pada gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut sampai Chanyeol membawanya pergi. Ah! Siapa dia? Kekasih Chanyeol? _Hm, manis._

Diperjalanan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sambil memainkan tautan tangannya. Kakaknya hanya diam, itu artinya dia sedang marah.

"Oppa," Cicitnya, menatap takut-takut wajah datar kakaknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, tapi aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Kyungsoo menggumam.

"Balapan liar seperti ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku–"

"Apa pedulimu Kyungsoo?" Balasan tajam dari Chanyeol membuat gadis manis itu mengatupkan bibir, terdiam takut saat kakaknya melanjutkan.

"Urus saja urusanmu dan jangan pedulikan aku! Kau hanya menjadi pengganggu selama ini." Dan kalimat tajam itu membuat Kyungsoo bungkam, memilih menunduk dan menyembunyikan sakit hatinya atas perkataan kakak kandungnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa Ayah!" Kyungsoo melambai dengan ceria saat mobil Ayahnya sudah melaju meninggalkannya, tersenyum manis sambil menatap gerbang sekolahnya gembira. Ini hari senin dan dia sangat bersemangat untuk kembali _bersekolah_ setelah hampir seminggu lamanya dia mengambil izin.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah, memasuki sekolahnya dengan ceria dan menuju kearah kelasnya. Disana, sahabatnya sudah menunggu.

"KYUNGSOO!" Pekikan itu menyambutnya saat dia berdiri didepan mejanya, gadis ber- _eyeliner_ yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu langsung memberikannya pelukan hangat.

"Baekki!" Balasnya kegirangan balas memeluk sahabatnya. Saat itu seseorang datang dan memeluk keduanya, seperti _teletubies._

"Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmuuuuuu." Gadis yang baru datang itu adalah Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. _Well_ , ketiganya memang sudah menjadi sahabat dekat sejak lama.

Selesai berpelukan, mereka duduk dibangku masing-masing. Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun sementara Luhan didepannya bersama Chanmi.

"Kau tahu, seminggu tanpa kehadiranmu itu sangat membosankan." Ucapan Baekhyun diangguki semangat oleh Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ceria, membuat raut cemas sirna diwajah kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak sebaik saat bertemu kalian." Balasnya dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo juga merindukan Luhan dan Baekhyun selama dia mengambil libur sekolah. Yah, kedua sahabatnya adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia merasa baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki tan itu mendengus di kursinya, menopang dagu dengan malas saat professor berambut putih didepan mimbar itu mulai menjelaskan apa saja isi dari kepala manusia. Oh ayolah, tentu saja isinya adalah _kesenangan_ , seperti isi kepalanya.

 _Well_ , Kai adalah mahasiswa kedokteran semester lima di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Seoul. Tampan, kaya dan cerdas. Selama ini lelaki itu sangat jarang menghadiri kelas, absennya selalu bersih, namun dia terus mendapat nilai sempurna disetiap ujian, itu membuatnya semakin malas untuk datang kuliah. Membuang-buang waktu saja, untuk apa repot-repot mendengarkan ucapan dosen jika dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna? Lagipula untuk apa semua ini? Orang tuanya kaya dan sampai tujuh turunanpun kekayaannya tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Ck." Kelas berakhir saat professor meninggalkan kelas. Lelaki itu segara bangkit pertama kali, meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah bosan. Datang kuliah hanya membuang-buang waktunya. _Ah_ , sepertinya membolos di kelas selanjutnya tidak akan masalah. Dia akan pergi bersenang-senang saja. Kemana? Ke _club_ mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekki.."

Kyungso mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang seperti anak _puppy_ sementara tangan mungilnya sudah terkepal di dadanya, berpose menggemaskan sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan mampu menolak permintaannya. _Well_ , mungkin jika itu orang lain. Tapi itu tidak akan membuat sahabatnya —Byun Baekhyun luluh juga.

"Tidak! Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak!" Tegasnya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Baekhyun menolaknya, dia terlihat kejam seperti ibu tiri di film-film dongeng, _uh_. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya dan kini beralih kepada Luhan yang sibuk berkelana didunia mimpi bersama oppa-oppa tercintanya. Yah, gadis itu memang masih sempat tertidur di sela waktu istirahat.

"Lulu.." Gadis itu memanggil sambil menggoyang lengan Luhan, sementara yang merasa terusik hanya menggumam tanpa membuka mata. Kyungsoo semakin menambah panjang poutan bibirnya karena sekali lagi sahabatnya tidak mau menuruti kemauannya. Gadis manis itu lalu lebih memilih untuk melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Bergumam sambil merengek seperti bocah lima tahun yang merajuk, membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya memutar bola mata malas.

"Tuhan, mereka semua jahat padaku, sahabatku jahat huaa.."

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa jengah mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo yang teredam tersebut, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kyungsoo suka kebablasan jika keinginannya dituruti. Jadi untuk mengabaikan rengekan Kyungsoo, dia meraih ponsel dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headfree_ , menaikkan volume lagu dengan keras. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tenang dengan ponselnya, maka kini Luhan yang harus terganggu dengan suara Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang awalnya tertidur lelap itu akhirnya terbangun dan kaget mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berada disampingnya. Sembari mengucek matanya, Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan dengan paksa melepas penyumbat telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan setengah kesal karna Luhan tiba-tiba menarik _headfree_ -nya. Luhan lantas mengedikkan dagunya kearah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Apa lagi? Gadis nakal itu meminta kita untuk mengantarnya pergi ke toko ice cream dan berbohong kepada orang tuanya."

"Dan kau tidak menurutinya apa keinginannya sehingga dia merajuk seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ingat dia _baru sembuh_ jadi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika dia harus mengambil izin lagi."

Luhan menghela nafas, tentu saja dia memahami maksud Baekhyun. Gadis cantik itu lalu menepuk lengan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam _mode_ merajuknya.

"APA?!" Kyungsoo menyentak sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat itulah kedua sahabatnya terkejut menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dengan bercak air mata serta ingus yang mengintip di lubang hidung mungilnya.

 _Pfft!_

Baekhyun ingin terbahak, namun dia tidak melakukannya atau _anak penguin_ ini akan semakin marah.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak sih?"

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata beserta ingusnya dengan tangan kanan, dia menatap garang pada Baekhyun yang masih mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Biar saja! Karna kalian jahat padaku!"

"Kalian siapa maksudnya?" Ucap Luhan.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua! Kau, Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan, menyebalkan."

"Apa salahku? Yang menolak keinginanmu itukan Baekhyun, bukan aku."

"Tetap saja, karena kau teman Baekhyun jadi kau ikut menyebalkannya."

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya, Kyungsoo ang sedang dalam _mode chilsdish_ ini memang menggemaskan sih, tapi sedikit menyebalkan.

"Tapi Kyung, kau kan juga teman Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berteman _Mrs. Eyeliner_ itu. Tidak pernah."

"Sungguh?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah jika begitu! Baekki ayo, kita tinggalkan _anak pinguin_ kecil ini disini. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ikut bersama kita untuk membeli ice cream di kedai biasa pulang sekolah nanti, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau. Ya sudah tidak masalah."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa rasanya melihat Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya lucu setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Gadis mungil itu lalu bangun dan mendekati sahabatnya sebelum bergelayut di lengannya.

"Aaaa! Baekki, Luluku sayang~ Maafkan _Baby Pinguin_ mu ini." Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya, tersenyum _puppy_ dengan mata bulat besarnya. Gadis itu terus bersikap manis seolah dia adalah anak baik-baik yang tidak mengenal apa itu dosa.

Luhan yang sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini akhirnya tertawa dengan begitu keras. Sedang Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Dasar _anak pinguin_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, noona maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo membeliakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat baju seragamnya yang kotor akibat tumpahan ice cream. Dia menatap kedepan dan menemukan seorang bocah berseragam SD didepannya yang hampir menangis, membuatnya tidak tega jika harus memarahi bocah ini. Menghela nafas, Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menepuk kepala anak kecil itu.

"Tidak apa. Jangan menangis, ini ambil saja ice cream noona."

"Tapi noona–"

"Shttt, jangan ditolak dan ambil saja. Noona tidak apa-apa, kau pasti sedih karena ice creammu jatuh dan kau belum memakannya, jadi ambil saja oke?"

Bocah lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar sembari menerima ice cream milik Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Dia kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih noona dan maaf karena sudah mengotori bajumu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa~"

Kyungsoo melambai sembari melihat bocah kecil tersebut yang berlari kecil membawa ice creamnya dengan senyuman lebar. Kemudian setelah bocah kecil itu benar-benar pergi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu. Kedua gadis itu mengernyit saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali tidak membawa apa-apa. Belum lagi seragam putihnya yang terkena noda.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi ingin membeli ice lagi? Lalu dimana sekarang ice creamnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dan ada apa dengan seragammu Kyung?" Tambah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun, gadis itu mendesah sedih.

"Aku memberikan ice creamku kepada bocah kecil yang menumpahkan ice creamnya di bajuku. Aku tidak tega ketika melihat raut sedihnya, jadi aku berikan saja ice creamku padanya."

"Lalu sekarang kau menyesal karna memberikannya kepada anak itu?"

Gelengan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap cemberut seperti itu jika kau tidak menyesal?"

"Aku memikirkan bajuku. Kalian tahu ini benar-benar terasa lengket dan aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang sadar situasi langsung mengobrak abrik tasnya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan sepotong kaos yang dilipat rapi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini. Kau pakai saja. Kebetulan Soyeon tadi mengembalikan bajuku yang dipinjam olehnya. Sana cepat ganti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat sebelum pergi menju kamar mandi. Gadis itu juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Baekhyun. Sementara gadis bermata sipit itu hanya menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat Kyungsoo pergi dengan semangatnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa sebegitu cerianya padahal dia berada pada kondisi yang terbilang _sulit._ " Baekhyun bergumam sedih, kemudian mendapat tepukan penyemangat dari Luhan.

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo tidak selemah itu. Dia gadis yang kuat. Kita hanya harus terus berada disampingnya ketika dia berada dititik terlemahnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Kyungsoo sahabatnya _tidak lemah_. Dia gadis yang kuat, yang perlu dirinya dan Luhan lakukan hanya terus berada disebelah Kyungsoo _selamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk membereskan semua kekacauannya, gadis itu lantas keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyuman yang merekah karena merasa senang dengan bajunya yang kembali bersih dan tidak kotor lagi. Beruntung Baekhyun tadi membawa baju ganti, jika tidak entahlah mungkin Kyungsoo sudah merengek ingin segera pulang karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Gadis itu hendak kembali ke meja tempat teman-temannya, namun harus terhenti ketika dia tidak sengaja tersandung lalu menabrak seseorang. Beruntung orang tersebut sigap menangkapnya. Jika tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan berguling-guling dilantai karena terjatuh.

"Oh terimakasih atas bantuannya dan maafkan aku karena sudah menabrakmu."

Gadis itu sekilas tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki didepannya yang tadi tanpa sengaja dia tabrak. Sementara lelaki itu pun membalas senyum Kyungsoo dengan tipis.

"Tidak masalah." Balasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian berpamitan. "Jika begitu aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, namun matanya tetap awas menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Dahinya mengernyit, dia seperti pernah melihat gadis itu tapi entah dimana dia lupa. Sampai ketika tubuh gadis itu lenyap dibalik dinding, lelaki itu baru mengingat siapa gadis yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya itu.

"Ah, bukankah dia kekasih si _Park_ itu?" Gumamnya. Lelaki itu hendak beranjak untuk memastikan namun urung ketika mendapati sebuah rangkulan dibahunya.

" _Yosh!_ Kim Kai, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Kai hanya mendengus melihat Hui yang sudah berlagak disebelahnya. Dia bahkan langsung melupakan tujuannya untuk memastikan siapa gadis yang menabraknya tadi. Lelaki itu kemudian menepis tangan Hui yang berada di pundaknya dengan kesal.

"Ck, sialan kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini? Aku tadi menghubungimu untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk menikmati ice cream seperti bocah disini."

"Uh, _slow man!_ Jangan marah-marah dulu, kita akan bersenang-senang setelah ini tapi tunggu sebentar ya. Aku masih menjaga adikku. Kino sedang menikmati ice creamnya. Nanti setelah selesai dan memulangkannya kita mulai bersenang-senang."

" _Pfftt,_ " Kai tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar penjelasan temannya yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau beralih menjadi _kakak yang baik_ hm?" Ejek Kai. Hui memutar bola matanya malas dan meninju lengan temannya itu dengan kesal.

"Sialan! _Brengsek-brengsek_ begini aku juga tetap kakak yang baik, kau tau."

Kai mendengus. "Ya ya ya, terserah kau." Balasnya mendengar ucapan Hui yang terdengar menggelikan itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku keatas. Aku tidak ingin Kino kabur lagi."

Akhirnya dengan langkah malas-malasannya Kai mengikuti Hui yang sudah menarik lengan bajunya tersebut.

 _Sial,_ kemana pria ini akan membawanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Huek~_

Kyungsoo yang berjongkok dicloset kamar mandinya itu terus memutahkan seluruh makan malamnya, ditemani Ibunya yang memijit lembut belakang lehernya.

Nyonya Park mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa tidak tega melihat tubuh lemas putrinya yang berwajah pucat tersebut. Ekor matanya lalu melirik suaminya yang berada ditengah-tengah pintu kamar mandi dan menatap khawatir kepada mereka.

"Sudah?" Tanya nyonya Park saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berhenti mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, kemudian mencoba berdiri namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan itu membuatnya terjatuh kembali. Akhirnya dengan telaten Tuan Park mendekat dan mulai menggendong Kyungsoo. Gadis itupun mulai menyamankan dirinya digendongan Ayahnya, matanya terpejam karena lelah yang entah mengapa semakin lama semakin menggelayuti tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk membuka belah bibirnya.

"Tidurlah.." Ucap Tuan Park membaringkan Kyungsoo ditempat tidurnya. Istrinya juga tidak lupa membantu untuk menyamankan posisi berbaring putri bungsu mereka. Setelah melihat Kyungso terlelap dengan damainya. Kedua orang tua gadis itu kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati karena tidak mau mengganggu istirahat putri kecilnya itu.

Saat pintu telah sepenuhnya ditutup rapat dari luar, nyonya Park tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Wanita itu kemudian memeluk suaminya, menumpahkan semua tangisannya didada bidang suaminya.

"Shttt, tenanglah.." Tuan Park mencoba menenangkan istrinya, mengusap bahunya lembut. Namun Nyonya Park tidak merasa tenang sama sekali, wanita itu malah semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku setiap hari harus menyaksikan putri kecilku menderita. Hati ibu mana yang tidak hancur jika melihat putrinya seperti itu?"

Tuan Park tidak bisa membalas apa-apa karena dia juga merasakan apa yang istrinya rasakan. Jadi dia hanya terus memberikan usapan kepada punggung istrinya dan mengajaknya pergi ketika wanita itu sudah mulai tenang. Tapi yang tidak Nyonya dan Tuan Park sadari adalah sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar 6 kaki itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap kecewa kepada keduanya. Lelaki itu bahkan menatap penuh dendam kepada pintu kamar adiknya.

"Lihat! Karena dirimu ibu harus menangis setiap hari, dan karena dirimu juga Ibu selalu memperhatikanmu dan mengacuhkanku. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja dari pada menyusahkan keluarga ini?" Gumamnya kesal. Setelahnya lelaki itu —Chanyeol— kembali memasuki kamarnya. Niatnya tadi ingin turun untuk mengambil minum, namun urung ketika melihat _pemandangan memuakkan_ yang terjadi setiap hari dirumahnya.

Dia membenci adiknya Kyungsoo, sangat membencinya bahkan berharap semoga Kyungsoo lekas mati saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ps (Laxy dan Beby Vee dua project collab, check akun Beby Vee untuk fanfict collab yang satunya^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Perfect Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol turun dari kamarnya tepat pukul setengah 8 pagi. Memang, kuliahnya baru akan dimulai sekitar pukul 1 siang nanti, tapi dia memiliki sebuah urusan dengan temannya pagi ini sehingga dia memilih untuk berangkat lebih awal dari rumah.

Biasanya, dipagi hari seperti ini, hal pertama yang menyambutnya saat dimeja makan adalah sosok Ibunya yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makanan serta Ayahnya yang fokus membaca koran paginya. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, dia hanya disambut dengan keheningan di ruang makan. Hanya terdapat seorang pelayan dirumah yang tengah menyiapkannya sarapan.

"Kemana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyanya lelaki itu dengan datar.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Park pagi-pagi sekali berangkat ke rumah sakit mengantar nona Kyungsoo." Mendengarnya, Chanyeol mendengus, mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk dikursi meja makan dan memilih untuk menjauh.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana? Anda belum memakan sarapannya."

"Tiba-tiba aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Kau buang saja makanan itu ke tempat sampah." setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari rumah untuk menghampiri mobil kesayangannya, masuk kedalamnya dan menutup pintu dengan kencang hingga berdebum.

"Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat, memukul stir kemudianya dengan emosi. Moodnya pagi ini benar-benar rusak karena adik sialannya itu.

"Dasar Kyungsoo sialan! Gadis penyakitan itu benar-benar merepotkan! Argh, kenapa dia tidak mati saja sih dari pada menjadi beban?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan yang sedang duduk dikursinya menjadi bingung saat melihat Baekyun masuk kedalam kelas dengan tampang lesu. Biasanya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang semangat, dia akan memasuki kelas dengan ceria dan menyapa semua orang, tapi _see_? Wajah imut itu tertekuk begitu dalam, membuatnya penasaran ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi.

"Hey Baek, ada apa? Kenapa kau murung pagi-pagi begini?" Luhan langsung bertanya ketika Baekhyun sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat dibelakangnya. Gadis bermata sipit itu tak lantas menjawab, dia meletakkan ranselnya dibawah meja dengan lemas. Melirik kursi kosong disebelahnya sebelum membawa kepalanya tenggelam di lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Luhan yang melihat itu tentu saja cemas dibuatnya, gadis itu berusaha mencari penjelasan dari Baekhyun dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya, dia terus melakukan itu sampai Baekhyun mau mengangkat kepala.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan jika memiliki masalah Baek, aku siap mendengarkanmu."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengulang sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa bingung. Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis bermata bulat itu? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan Kyungsoo? Juga, kemanakah gadis bermata bulat itu belum menampakkan batang hidung mungilnya sedari tadi? Padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi kurang dari 10 menit lagi.

"Tadi saat aku berjalan menuju kelas, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ayah Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruang guru." Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Tentu aku menyapa paman Do lalu menanyakan ada apa beliau datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Ternyata beliau menemui wali kelas kita untuk meminta ijin karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Paman Do mengatakan jika subuh tadi Kyungsoo dilarikan kerumah sakit karena penyakitnya kembali menyerang."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu bersedih sejak masuk tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, kemudian gadis bermata rusa itu berdiri dari duduknya sebelum kemudian memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dibangkunya.

"Tenanglah. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, dia gadis yang kuat Baek. Kyungsoo pasti bisa melewatinya _sekali lagi_." Tenang Luhan.

"Tapi tetap saja Lu, aku kasian kepada Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang normal seperti kita? Sedari dulu apapun yang dia lakukan selalu dibatasi, aku hanya sedih melihatnya hidup seperti ini." Suara Baekhyun tercekat dan gadis itu mulai menahan tangis kesedihan. Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman lama, saat mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka hidup dan tumbuh bersama seperti saudara. Jadi jelas jika salah satu diantara mereka sakit, pasti yang lain juga akan merasakan sakit. Luhan juga merasakan kesedihan yang dalam, tapi disisi lain dia harus menyembunyikan itu demi teman-temannya. Diantara mereka bertiga, dia adalah yang tertua dan dewasa, dapat diandalkan. Jadi dia dilarang untuk bersedih demi menguatkan kedua teman-temannya.

"Sst! Sudahlah Baekhyun, jangan bersedih. Kyungsoo juga akan ikut sedih jika tahu kau sedih. Kita harus kuat agar Kyungsoo juga kuat, oke?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya berharap air mata yang akan tumpah itu kembali masuk ke matanya. Hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan Luhan, dia harus kuat untuk menguatkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lima jari menunjukkan deretan giginya untuk mengubah suasana.

"Kau benar Lu, aku tak boleh bersedih. Kita harus menjadi kuat agar Kyungsoo juga bisa kuat."

"Nah, itu baru yang namanya semangat! Bagaimana jika nanti kita menjenguk Kyungsoo? Kita harus memberikannya kekuatan agar dia tetap bertahan menghadapi penyakitnya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk semangat menyetujui usulan dari Luhan. Keduanyapun mulai berdiskusi tentang harus membawa apa untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo, namun urung saat bel sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Teman-temannya mulai memasuki kelas disusul guru matematika yang akan mengajar di jam pelajaran pertama hari ini. Luhan terburu kembali menuju kursinya, mengatakan bahwa diskusi dilanjutkan kembali saat jam istirahat, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kursi sebelahnya dengan pandangan sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menguap lebar, menatap bosan pada profesor yang tengah menjelaskan seputar struktur-struktur tulang rangka manusia didepan mimbar tersebut. Lelaki tampan itu mendengus, rasa-rasanya dia akan mati kebosanan jika terus mendengarkan ocehan dosennya itu, dia bahkan hampir tertidur jika sebuah spidol tidak melayang tepat dibangkunya.

Tentu saja dia merasa kaget, terlebih saat matanya melirik sang profesor yang kini memandang penuh amarah padanya.

"Kim Kai. Apa kau tidur dikelasku?"

Kai tidak menjawab, lelaki itu hanya memandang datar profesor yang berada didepan sana, dia bahkan hampir memekik bahagia saat sang profesor memberikan ultimatum,

" _Sekarang pergi keluar dari kelasku karena aku tidak ingin_ _jika_ _ada_ _Mahasiswa_ _yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku!_ "

Tentu saja dengan senang hati lelaki itu meraih tasnya dan angkat kaki, melenggang keluar kelas dengan bahagia, rasanya seperti dia baru keluar dari penjara. Dia bahkan sempat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada profesor yang mengusirnya itu. Hal ini jelas saja membuat pria paruh baya di mimbar itu sangat marah dan bersumpah jika dia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan nilai E kepada Kai jika lelaki itu mendapat nilai ujian dibawah 8.

Tapi Kai tidak akan peduli dengan ancaman itu, dia bahkan tidak perlu belajar untuk mendapatkan angka 10. Sudah dikata, terbekatilah otak geniusnya. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju parkiran ke arah mobilnya, hendak membuka pintu saat ponsel di saku jins belelnya berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobil dan memilih meraih ponselnya, mendengus melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki itu malas tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

" _Kau membuat masalah lagi Kai?"_

Kai memutar matanya. Demi Optimus yang berasal dari planet Cyber, kenapa dia harus memiliki dosen bermulut _comel_? Pasti professor tua itu mengadu pada Ibunya, cih. Benar-benar _jantan sekali._

"Aku tidak membuat masalah Mom. Aku hanya hampir ketiduran dikelasnya dan Demi Tuhan! Bahkan anak sekolah dasarpun juga tau tentang nama-nama tulang manusia dan si tua bangka itu masih menjelaskannya lagi, bukan salahku jika aku merasa bosan, oke?"

Kai bisa mendengar Ibunya yang menghela nafas di sebrang sana, tapi dia tidak peduli, toh –Ibunya akan selalu memaafkannya sebesar apapun kesalahannya.

"Sudah tidak ada yang akan dibicarakan lagi kan Mom? Jika begitu aku tutup telfonnya." Kai hendak mengakhiri panggilan itu namun urung ketika Ibunya kembali memanggil.

" _Tunggu dulu Kai. Mommy belum selesai bicara."_

"Apa lagi sih Mom?"

" _Datanglah kerumah sakit jam 3 sore nanti."_

Mendengar itu Kai melebarkan matanya. Lelaki itu hendak membantah sebelum Ibunya memotongnya terlebih dulu.

" _Mommy tidak terima bantahan Kai_ _! A_ _tau kau ingin_ _M_ _onggu_ _M_ _ommy asingkan lagi?"_ Kai mendengus mendengar ancaman Ibunya, ayolah kenapa harus mengamcamnya seperti itu? Kai tentu saja tidak mau jika anjing kesayangannya harus diasingkan lagi ke gudang bekalang oleh Ibunya, ck. Dan sialnya Kai tidak akan pernah berkutik jika itu menyangkut anaknya –Monggu.

" _Fine_. Mommy menang. Aku akan datang jam tiga!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Ibunya, lelaki itu langsung mengakhiri panggilannya. Bisa dia tebak jika di sebrang sana Ibunya pasti sedang terbahak senang karna berhasil mengancamnya.

"Dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan." Umpatnya sebelum memasuki mobil dan beranjak pergi dari sana, membelah jalanan ibu kota yang belum terlalu ramai. Lelaki itu hendak mengunjungi Hui yang juga tengah membolos hari ini. Masih ada sekitar empat jam sebelum pukul tiga sore, ah dia harus menggunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai keluar dari mobil sambil mendengus malas, menyumpah serapah Hui karna merasa menyesal telah menemui teman sesama-brengseknya itu. Seharusnya dia mendatangi apartemen salah seorang wanitanya yang semalam mengundangnya untuk bermain kesana. Sialnya ternyata Hui sedang berada di sebuah bar kumuh dengan jalang yang menemaninya. Jika tahu seperti itu, maka dia tidak akan pernah datang kesana. Mungkin apabila jalang disana tidak terlalu agresif, maka dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk tetap berada disana. Tapi ini, mereka terlalu murahan dibandingkan jalang-jalang yang berada dibar yang sering dia datangi.

Jadi dari pada mati karena diperkosa oleh jalang-jalang disana, Kai lebih memilih untuk langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat orang tuanya bekerja. Biarlah meski masih dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, toh dia bisa menunggu ditaman rumah sakit dan tidur dibawah pohon yang ada disana. Itu lebih baik.

Lelaki itu berjalan memasuki lorong rumah sakit, sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya jika staff rumah sakit itu menyapanya, menebar senyum tampan pada perawat muda yang langsung melewatinya dengan senyuman malu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seorang Kim Kai? Calon pemilik rumah sakit ini dimasa depan. Putra Tuan Kim pemilik dari rumah sakit besar ini.

"Tuan Kai."

Lelaki tan itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap pada sumber suara, dan di belakangnya dengan jarak tiga meter, dia bisa melihat Jeon Heejin, asisten Ibunya itu tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Tuan? Apa anda ingin menemui dokter Kim?"

"Ya, aku akan menumui Ibuku. Tapi kami berjanji bertemu dua jam lagi, jadi aku akan menunggunya ditaman rumah sakit saja." Jelasnya dan suster Jeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah jika begitu. Lagipula dokter Kim sedang ada operasi dan akan selesai sekitar dua jam lagi. Jika anda merasa bosan ditaman, anda bisa menunggu diruangan pribadi dokter Kim."

Kai hanya mengangguk dengan malas, tanpa diberitahupun dia sudah tau karena setengah jam yang lalu, Ibunya mengirim pesan padanya bahwa dia memiliki operasi dan mungkin akan sedikit terlambat dari waktu janji mereka.

"Jika begitu aku pergi dulu suster Jeon, permisi."

Kai langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu asisten ibunya itu menjawab, dia hanya merasa risih jika terlalu berlama-lama dengan wanita cantik itu. Sejujurnya dia tahu hanya dari tatapan matanya jika suster Jeon itu mencoba merayunya dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki tan itu sampai ditaman rumah sakit. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Ya memang siapa yang akan duduk diam ditaman di saat matahari tengah berada di atas kepala? Jadi Kai memilih melenggang santai ditempat favoritnya, yaitu sebuah pohon yang berada di paling ujung taman. Saat sampai disana, dia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya hingga matanya terasa memberat dan pelan-pelan dia tertidur begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengintip dari celah pintu dan seketika merasa panik menemukan seorang suster tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sebuah tampan berisi obat dan segelas air putih. Gadis bermata bulat itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah, terlebih ketika jarak suster itu dengan ruangannya semakin dekat. Otaknya terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kabur dari ruangan ini untuk menghindari pemberian obat rutin untuknya?

 _Well_ , Ini adalah hari ke limanya semenjak dia kembali memasuki rumah sakit. Bukannya apa, dia hanya merasa bosan karena dengan jahatnya, suster-suster itu meminumkan berbagai macam obat tiga kali sehari ke tubuhnya. Itu membuat lidahnya mati rasa dan tubuhnya semakin melemah, selain itu Kyungsoo akan merasakan kesakitan pada tubuhnya setiap dia meminum obat itu, jadi biarlah sekali ini saja dia membolos dari jadwalnya meminum obat. Gadis itu masih berpikir keras mencari cara untuk kabur dari sana sampai matanya tidak sengaja melihat jendela yang berada disebelah ranjangnya, dia mendekat dan merasa bersyukur ketika jendela itu bisa dibuka lebar, bahkan lebar jendela itu cukup untuk dilewati tubuh mungilnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian mencari kursi untuk memanjat jendela karena jendela itu lumayan tinggi meski berada di lantai satu. Dengan perlahan gadis itu segera naik dan berjalan menuruni jendela, tak lupa dia juga menutup kembali jendelanya.

 _Hap!_

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat kakinya berhasil menyentuh tanah dengan selamat, gadis itu kemudian mulai berlari kecil menjauhi kamar inapnya menghindari suster yang kini sudah kebingungan mencarinya. Tempat pertama yang Kyungsoo datangi adalah pohon besar yang berada diujung taman rumah sakit ini, karna dia fikir disanalah tempat yang aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai merasa terusik dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara berisik di dekatnya. Sial, dia baru saja memejamkan mata, orang mana yang berani mengganggu tidurnya hah? Suara itu semakin berisik, membuat Kai dengan berat hati membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan betapa terkejutnya karna dia mendapati seorang gadis duduk dengan nafas terang-engah disebelahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Kai menatap gadis berambut panjang yang tengah meringkuk disebelahnya dengan tatapan horor. Bahkan rasa-rasanya seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding takut-takut gadis disebelahnya ini adalah gadis jadi-jadian. Maksudnya, tempat ini berada di lingkup yang cukup angker. Pertama karena ini rumah sakit, kedua karena pohon tempatnya tidur ini berada dibagian paling ujung taman rumah sakit. Jadi kemungkinan jika gadis jadi-jadian itu sungguh besar. Meski sejujurnya Kai tidak akan percaya akan adanya hantu disiang bolong macam ini.

Gadis yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu menoleh dan terkaget saat menemukan seorang lelaki disebelahnya, dia lantas membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali merasa tidak enak karna dia mengganggu lelaki itu dengan kegiatan bersembunyinya yang berisik.

"Maaf..maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu tidurmu." Gadis itu mengatakan kata maaf berulang kali, membuat Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk memintanya berhenti.

"Sudah, tidak apa." Kai kemudian membenarkan posisi selonjornya dan menatap gadis disebelahnya. Apa gadis ini salah satu pasien rumah sakit? Sepertinya iya karna dia memakai piyama hijau khas rumah sakit ini.

"Apa yang lakukan disini?"

"Aku menghindari mereka." Jemari mungil Kyungsoo menunjuk pada sekumpulan suster dan perawat yang terlihat kelimpungan kesana kemari mencari dirinya. Kai yang melihat itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau lari dari mereka?" Tanyanya yang diangguki olehnya.

"Ini jamku minum obat, tapi karna bosan aku melarikan diri saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena obat-obatan itu tidak enak, membuat lidahku mati rasa, tubuhku juga akan semakin sakit. Pokoknya aku tidak menyukainya." Kyungsoo berucap sebelum menunduk sedih setelahnya, membuat lelaki disebelahnya itu memberikan eksistensi padanya. Kai bisa melihat, bagaimana wajah sedih gadis disebelahnya, dia pasti tersiksa.

Entah angin dari mana yang membuat hati Kai tiba-tiba terenyuh dan tanpa sadar menyalurkan rasa simpatiknya dengan menepuk kepala gadis tersebut. Perlakuan Kai itu sontak saja membuat Kyungsoo mendongak cepat, matanya membulat lebar seperti akan meloncat dari tempatnya saja. Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo rasanya membeku karna ini pertama kalinya seorang lelaki –terkecuali Ayahnya menepuk kepalanya selembut ini.

Menyadari kebekuan gadis didepannya, lelaki itu segera menarik tangannya dan beralih menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman canggung, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menunduk malu karena perlakuan lelaki didepannya.

"Maaf, aku refleks melakukannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah memerah yang lucu, membuat sudut bibir Kai tanpa sadar tertarik melihatnya. Dia menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan lekat, kemudian teringat oleh seseorang.

"Hey bukankah kita pernah bertemu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lelaki didepannya dengan dahi berkerut. Mereka pernah bertemu? Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu, mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Hal paling buruk yang dia miliki adalah, dia itu pelupa, dan dia tidak mendapati satu ingatanpun tentang lelaki ini. Setelah lama berfikir gadis itu kembali menggeleng.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal, membuat Kai hanya mendengus. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini melupakan wajah tampannya dalam sekejap?

"Sungguh kau tidak mengingatku?" Kai memastikan dan Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng, gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat lelaki didepannya dengan sepasang mata bulat yang menggemaskan sekali.

"Kita bahkan pernah bertemu dua kali." Kai menatap gadis disebelahnya yang mendengarkan dengan baik. "Pertama saat kau menghentikan balapanku dan si Park itu," dilihatnya dahi gadis berkerut. "Kedua saat kau tidak sengaja menabrakku di cafe. Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat itu?"

Kyungsoo berfikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Saat menghentikan balapan dan di cafe? Oh astaga, apakah dia si blonde kembaran Haru Glory dari komik Rave Master itu? Wah, astaga! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

"Kau si blonde di arena balap itu?"

"Akhirnya kau ingat." Kai menyeringai tipis. "Kita juga pernah bertemu di café, ingat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk. Tentu dia ingat, si blonde tampan yang sempat membuatnya terpesona waktu itu. Pantas Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan cepat, lelaki ini merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, membuat Kyungsoo yang pelupa itu makin lupa, astaga kkk.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru riang karna berhasil mengingat. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengenalimu langsung, karna saat pertama bertemu kau berambut blonde dan sekarang berwarna hitam." Kyungsoo memasang senyum lima jarinya membuat Kai terkekeh sambil menyisir rambutnya keatas –kegiatan yang biasanya dia lakukan untuk menggoda para wanita.

"Ya, aku mengecatnya kemarin. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Um?"

"Apakah aku terlihat bagus dengan rambut hitam?"

"Aku lebih suka rambut blondemu, itu mengingatkanku pada tokoh komik berpedang yang berkenala untuk menyelamatkan dunia." Jawab Kyungso dengan begitu polos dan jujur, membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan senyumya. Ah, gadis ini polos sekali sih, dia umur berapa?

Kai sejujurnya merasa sedikit aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Hei, sejak kapan dia jadi tertawa sebanyak ini? Biasanya dia akan lebih banyak menyeringai atau memasang wajah malas, tapi _see_? Dia tersenyum pada gadis yang bahkan melupakan wajah tampannya. Bahkan sahabat se-iya se-brengseknya, Lee Hui itu pernah mengatakan bahwa senyumnya sangat mahal, melebihi harga Lamborghini karna dapat dihitung berapa kali dia tersenyum. Dan apakah yang dimilki gadis bermata bulat ini sehingga menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya?

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai kembali mengajukan pertanyaan saat keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Kyungsoopun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku adalah pasien disini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pakaian rumah sakitnya, membuat Kai terkekeh malu. Sial, dia salah focus karna merasa terpesona dengan bibir berbentuk hati milik gadis didepannya.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku akan menemui Ibuku."

"Ibumu juga dirawat disini?" Kai menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku seorang dokter disini. Yah, atau bisa disebut juga istri dari pemilik rumah sakit ini." Mendengar itu Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karna terkejut, itu tergambar dari ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan sekali, membuat Kai ingin melenannya hidup-hidup, eh?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai dengan senyuman.

"Apa Ibumu adalah dokter Kim?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. "Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman ceria. "Dokter Kim adalah dokter yang menanganiku. Ibumu adalah wanita yang sangat baik."

Yah, Ibunya memang orang yang baik, Kai akui itu. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah dunia ini terasa begitu sempitnya. Fakta bahwa mereka kembali bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan ternyata gadis ini adalah orang yang sedang ditangani langsung oleh Ibunya. Keduanya lantas memilih diam karna tidak tahu harus membicarakan apalagi, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Sampai Kai teringat sesuatu.

"Dimana pacarmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki disebelahnya dan mengerutkan alis.

"Pacar? Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan kebingungan. Kai sendiri memutar bola matanya malas. Jangan bilang jika dia lupa siapa kekasihnya sendiri?

"Siapalagi? Tentu saja pacarmu si Park itu. Bukankah seharusnya dia menemanimu disini?" Kyungsoo mengerjap dan paham siapa yang lelaki ini bicarakan.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Jawabnya.

"Ck, yang benar saja, mana mung–"

"Dia kakakku." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Park Chanyeol itu adalah kakak kandungku." Mendengarnya Kai membulatkan mata. Jadi Chanyeol adalah kakak gadis ini? Jika dilihat, keduanya memang sama-sama memiliki mata yang bulat. Hanya saja Chanyeol memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat jauh berbeda dari adiknya ini.

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bercanda. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Kyungsoo." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, dia baru sadar jika keduanya belum saling mengenalkan diri tadi. Kai menatap uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya. Ah, jemarinya bahkan tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Namaku Kim Kai. Senang mengenalmu."

"Aku juga."

"Hm, jadi namamu Kyungsoo dan kau adik si Park itu. Dunia memang sempit sekali." Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kau umur berapa?"

"Aku? Aku sudah kuliah, seumuran dengan kakakmu."

"Jika begitu aku harus memanggilmu Oppa. Kai Oppa!" Kyungsoo berseru dan Kai hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya. Sejujurnya baru kali ini dia dipanggil Oppa dengan semanis ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan jika aku adalah kekasih dari Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Yah kau tau sendiri kan? Si Park itu menghentikan balapannya denganku karna kedatanganmu. Saat itu siapapun bisa melihat sikapnya yang seolah mencoba melindungi kekasihnya dari dunia gelap." Ucap Kai sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan alasan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya dia melakukan itu karena tidak senang jika aku ada disana. Oppa terlalu membenci adiknya sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin melihat adiknya ditempat melapas penatanya."

"Maaf? Kau berbicara apa tadi?"

Kyungsoo yang merasa kelepasan menggeleng, mencoba menghindar dari pernyataan menuntut Kai. Sedang lelaki itu merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang gadis itu berikan, dia terus mengejar jawaban karna penasaran saat mendengar si Park itu membenci adiknya yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Namun saat dia mencoba menggali lebih dalam, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Ibunya tertulis disana. Kai mendengus melihatnya, membuat Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya merasa penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menjawabnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mempersilahkan dan lelaki tan itu mengambil jarak untuk menjawab panggilan Ibunya. Entahlah mereka sedang membicarakan apa Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tapi percakapan itu hanya berjalan sebentar karna tak lama Kai sudah kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Kyungsoo maaf. Tapi Ibuku sudah selesai dengan operasinya dan dia memintaku untuk menemuinya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. "Ya pergilah. Lagi pula aku juga akan kembali kekamarku karena orangtuaku pasti berada disana setelah perawat menghubungi jika aku melarikan diri dari kamar."

Gadis itu kemudian mencoba berdiri dan Kai dengan sigap membantunya. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih dengan malu atas bantuannya. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadap-hapan dengan canggung.

"Jadi... apa kita bisa bertemu kembali?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya sebelum mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum. "Tentu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti." Jawabnya yang membuat Kai entah kenapa tersenyum lega.

"Jika begitu aku pergi." Kai berpamitan setelah berhasil mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun berpisah, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibir mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo siang tadi, Kai tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia, membuat Ibunya yang melihat itu menjadi bingung. Pertama karna Kai itu bukan tipe orang yang suka tersenyum dan kedua, tumben sekali putranya itu masih tetap dirumah setelah jam makan malam, karna biasanya dia akan selalu pergi bersama temannya itu, siapa ya namanya? Hiu?

"Kai, kau tidak keluar malam ini?"

Lelaki tan yang sibuk dengan makanannya itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tumben sekali," Gumam Ibunya terheran. "Dan juga, ada apa dengan bibirmu yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum itu?" Tanyanya dengan curiga. Mendengar itu Kai kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya, namun tak lama dia kembali terseyum. Nyonya Kim bahkan bergidik ngeri dengan tingkah laku anaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kenapa sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi kau tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum? Mommy bahkan takut jika ada arwah yang merasukimu."

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Ibunya, Kai malah balik bertanya yang membuat ibunya semakin dibuat bingung.

"Mommy, apa Kyungsoo itu benar-benar pasien yang Mommy tangani?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Park Kyungsoo?" Kai mengangguk. "Dia memang pasien yang Mommy tangani. Kenapa kau menanyakannya dan darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Kai mengedikkan bahunya. "Kami beberapa kali ketemu dan kembali bertemu lagi tadi siang ditaman rumah sakit saat dia sedang bersembunyi dari para perawat yang mencarinya." Mendengar itu Nyonya Km membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi dia bersembunyi bersamamu tadi? Kai, kau harus tahu jika Mommy dan seluruh perawat di bangsal kelimpungan mencarinya dan ternyata malah kau sembunyikan." Nyonya Kim menghela nafas, menggeleng dengan kesal.

"Itu bukan salahku Mom. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan Kyungsoo mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai pengobatan yang dijalaninya, jadi dia melarikan diri." Ucap Kai mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja Kai! Seharusnya kau memberitahunya untuk kembali ke kamarnya, bukan malah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan dokter dan perawat. Kau ini kan calon Dokter! Seharusnya kau tau betapa pentingnya pengobatan itu untuk pasien."

"Mana aku tau Mom." Kai mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Memang Kyungsoo itu sakit apa sampai Mommy bersikap seperti ini?"

Sejujurnya Kai merasa sangat penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah meski mencoba menutupinya dengan senyuman manis, bahkan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana ringannya tubuh itu saat membantunya berdiri tadi. Lelaki itu masih menunggu penjelasan dari Ibunya, namun wanita paruh baya cantik itu malah pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mom kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tuntut Kai. Nyonya Kim menghentikan langkah, kemudian berbalik menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Mommy tidak berhak memberitahumu Kai. Jika kau memang benar-benar penasaran, kau bisa datang lagi kerumah sakit besok. Mommy akan memberitahu dimana ruang rawat Kyungsoo, jadi kau bisa menanyakan langsung kepadanya." Setelah itu Nyonya Kim kembali menyambung langkahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bagaimana raut bahagia dari anak lelakinya itu.

Nyonya besar itu berani bertaruh jika anaknya itu sedang jatuh hati pada pasiennya yang manis itu. Dia tidak khawatir, karna dia tahu Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik, tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang dikencani Kai. Nyonya Kim hanya berharap, bahwa Kyungsoo bisa membawa perubahan baik untuk putranya nanti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY

HAPPY KAISOO DAY

HAPPY KAI DAY

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY OTP, MY LOVE, MY STAR, MY MOON, MY APPA and UMMA~

Hai, saudaraku kaisooship tercinta, happy anniversary untuk kaisoo tercinta kita. Apa wish kalian buat mereka? Ah, seneng sekali tahun ini ada banyak perayaan buat kaisoo, yay! Ini bulan terutama hari Kaisoo kita gais, Laxy harap kalian menjalani hari dengan senyuman dan semangat, tetap bahagia untuk kita semua dan untuk kaisoo~

Okelah, cukup itu saja cuapnya.

Terimakasih atas respon positif untuk ff collab Laxy x Beby Vee. Tunggu lanjutannya ya, dan tunggu ff Laxy yang lain..

Thanks

and

Love.


End file.
